L f3
by Demons of the arch angel
Summary: Ultimate crossover of several animes and other. Four girls have created the IA&A, located in a beautiful castle-like home and have invited several fictional characters to live with them. Everything was fun and wacky until. . . Huh! The house is haunted? What a cliche! Ghosts don't scare me... Not! Rated T for language and because I'm paranoid.
1. Author's Note

**Hey, guys, Anime here! I know I'm supposed to be working on my project for World Geo (that's actually my end of course) but I couldn't resist giving my friends this as a Christmas present! It's a story I've been wanting to write!**

**Any ways, this story, L!f3, is a crazy crossover that I've been wanting to write for the longest time. The title is a weird way to spell 'life' to show the craziness of this fic. I need something happy in life. **

**The anime's taking part of this are Inuyasha, No. 6, Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas, Saint Seiya Omega, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Beyblade, Rise of the Guardians, Black Butler, Kingdom Hearts, Weiss Kreuz, Fairy Tail, Naruto, Free, Ouran High School Host Club and Ranma ½. Four important characters are going to be Ship, the Fangirl Sleepwalker; Demon, the Life of the Party-Girl; Hood, the Random Cosplayer; and me, Anime, the Notorious Chocolate Stealer! How the characters will be somewhat accurate to how we act. Well . . . I do act like the following when they give me too much chocolate. Yes, I'm a certified chocoholic. The following will be warnings:**

**There will/might be yaoi shippings. There will be normal girl x boy pairings but also boy x boy. I don't mind. I'm open to anything, really. 2) there will be OOCness here too. 3) There will be lots of cursing so I won't know the rating. Probably T+. **

**The genres are humor/comedy, horror, romance and supernatural. Don't know how long this story will be. Also, you could create an OC based on yourself to be in this story. If so, PM me (details in my DA account if anyone is interested). Since you have already read the warnings and don't like how the story might sound, don't read this. Flamers aren't nice people. They just hurt people's feelings. Even though it's somewhat of a crack fic, this story will have a PLOT! Yay! I love plots!**

**Disclaimer: Guys, I'm not a very talented person to create all these beautiful and amazing characters. I wish I did. But I'm not. They belong to their respective creators. The characters Ship, Demon and Hood are based on real people that I know and they've agreed to come out. Fake names will be used to protect their identities. The only person who belongs to me is myself, Anime. And I'm also using a fake name to protect my identity. That must have obvious, right? Ha. I'll probably post Chapter 1 soon. See you!**

**- Anime**


	2. Chapter 1: The IA&A!

**Anime: Sorry for the long wait. I was busy attempting to write Chapter 7 of Dueling Legend and Frozen Butterfly Wings that is already more popular than Dueling Legend when it first came out. Guess JALICE is much loved.**

**Jack: Of course we are.**

**Jaden: No fair . . .**

**Yugi: But Dueling is fun!**

**Yusei: Card games on motorcycles are fun!**

**Anime: Anyways, here's chapter one! It focuses on us four and then on four anime series that we love. There's a small appearance by the phantom in this chapter. I hope you enjoy! I dedicate this chapter to our favorite authors that update from December 31 – January 4. Thank you, Little. , Boltfromtheblue201, rainbowwingedkuriboh, DarkZorua100, orionpax09 and Zero Slash One! You guys are the best!**

**Seiya: Now, who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Tenma: Pick me!**

**Koga: No, me!**

**Naruto: I will because I am the-.*Shion covers his mouth***

**Shion: You can't tell me! I haven't finished your series yet!**

**Nezumi: Spoiler alert. Kakashi becomes the Sixth Hokage and Naruto the Seventh. And Hinata is his wife and they have two kids.**

**Ranma: Thanks for the spoiler, you jackass!**

**Inuyasha: You sound like your fiancé Ukyo. **

**Haru: I have no idea who Ukyo is.**

**Ciel: Are you all insane here?**

**Haruhi: They're like this on Thursdays. **

**Tyson: Are you saying the disclaimer or not? **

**Sora: Anime doesn't own any of the creations she mentions! They belong to their respective creators. Ship, Hood and Demon are based on real people. Their true names shall be hidden to not reveal their identities. Anime belongs to herself. She owns the OC Arinien too.**

**Anime: I love you, Sora! *glomps him***

**~~~~L!f3~~~~**

1: The Institute of Anime and Animations!

"Wheee! This is fuuuuun!" This shout came from a bright red car that was driving past the speed limit and kept swerving, as if the driver had no idea what they were doing. Screams could be heard inside the car, all of the voices female.

The car sped up, nearly hitting a couple that was slowly walking the street. Upon seeing the incoming car, they ran quickly to the other side, looking utterly terrified at their near death experience. "Slow down! You're gonna kill us!" A voice yelled from within the car.

"I'm too flawless to die!" A second voice yelled out.

"Shut up, Ship! Only Jaden is flawless **(1)**. And you guys are fine, Demon! If you're talking, that means that you're not dead." As soon as the words left the driver's mouth, they drove past a couple of elementary kids that had been crossing the street. The kids had screamed and ran towards safety.

"Hood passed out!" Demon yelled as a body smacked the side of the car violently.

"Well then, she's weak!" Anime shot back, pressing the accelerator.

"Animeeeee!" Ship yelled, holding onto the seat in front of her.

A siren sounded. The driver – Anime – looked at the police car chasing them from the mirror and gave the two conscious passengers a grin that could chill even a serial killer, "I guess I gotta shake 'em! Hold on tight, girls, cause we're in for a ride!"

Ship's eyes widened and she tightened her grip on the car seat, "Why did we let Anime drive? She's gonna cause us to die early!"

"She did maul the driver . . . I blame Hood for giving her chocolate. This is how it must feel to let a drunk person drive . . . And are you nuts, Anime?!" Demon replied, her whole body pressed against a seat.

"I'm not nuts; I'm crazy! **(2)** And here we go!" Anime said, turning the wheel. The car suddenly drove off the bridge, heading towards the ocean. Ship and Demon screamed, hugging each other, while Anime cackled evilly, a maniacal glint in her eyes.

"You don't even have a license!" Demon squeaked.

"Who cares? This is America and I'm using my God-given rights!" Anime replied.

"This is why the U.S shouldn't allow teenagers with a chocolate and anime addiction to read the Constitution. They'll use it to win arguments." Ship mumbled to Demon, who bobbed her head in agreement.

"Don't worry!" Anime said, clicking a button on a car. It stopped falling and instead started flying. She giggled, looking at the car excitedly like a child would look at anything they thought was interesting, "It worked! I can't believe it worked!"

"What do you mean, it worked?!" Demon cried out, her voice nearing hysteria, "Are you saying we could've died! You're mad!"

"If I wasn't, this probably wouldn't have worked." **(3)** She replied back, the flying car gliding through the air. Ship raised an eyebrow, "And now you're quoting Jack Sparrow. What's your problem?"

"The problem is not the problem," Anime said, glancing at Ship from the mirror and smirking as she spoke, "The problem is your problem with the problem. Do you understand or do you still have a problem?"

"Eh . . ."

"Oooh!" Anime laughed like a maniac again, "I love this song!" She raised the volume on the song that was playing on the radio. As she bobbed her head to the beat of the music, she began to sing along:

"_If-a-if if you try to duel me,_

_It's gonna make me stronger_

_I need you to play a card now_

'_Cuz I can't wait much longer_

_My deck's like totally gonna beat ya_

_You may think you're harder_

_But just wait for when I make my next move,_

_When Winged Kuriboh's coming at ya!"_

"After this is over, I'm not gonna allow her to watch any Little Kuriboh videos on YouTube for two months. Or ShadyVox!" Demon growled, clutching the seat in front of her, "She'll pay for doing this to us! It'll be her punishment!"

Anime frowned, taking a pause from the song to reply, "You just jealous over my swag and that I can rap! Now . . ." She took a deep breath and started to sing again:

"_Yo, listen up home boy,_

_Let me be the tutor_

_I'm 'bout to tell ya all about how we saved the future_

_It started out with Jaden Yuki hanging out in Venice_

_Last thing I knew,_

_Crowler had me playing tennis_

_But then this guy rolls up,_

_On his motorcycle,_

_He's got a freaky ass mask_

_Like that Myers named Michael_

_He's tryna' kill me, man!_

_For all he's worth_

_Shouting out this weird crap about saving the earth_

_And then he revs up his bike,_

_He's got that need for speed_

_It's a good thing I played all that Assassin's Creed_

_But then the sky turned black,_

_Out comes this huge dragon!_

_The things five times the size of a station wagon_

_It's in hot pursuit,_

_Shooting fire-balls_

_Got me jumping the roofs and got me climbing the walls_

_I try to escape,_

_But at the very last minute,_

_I whip out my duel disk and I push it to the limit sayin'"_

Anime neared a road, edging towards it. As she got to the chorus again, the car was back in the road and both Ship and Demon sighed in relief. Anime started shaking her head, a look of happiness crossing her features, "I love this song!"

Ahead of them, an old man was crossing the street. He was hunched back and leaning on his cane, walking at a very slow pace. Upon seeing that, Demon screamed and sat down on the seat next to Anime, "Outta the way! Run! There's a monster behind the wheel!"

The old man's eyes widened. His back suddenly straightened and he began to run. Anime raised an eyebrow, "Spry old man, eh, Demon?"

"He had to be! You could've run him down!"

"Whatever!" She answered. Her eyes brightened, "I see it!" She turned the wheel sharply, causing the car to almost make a 360 turn. Demon and Ship screamed as they held onto what was in front of them while the fourth female – Hood – was less fortunate and smacked her head on the window.

"Ow. . . Remind me not to give Anime chocolate before we move to our new home. . . or let her drive ever again." She groaned, rubbing her head. Ship and Demon muttered something along the lines of that they'll remind her.

"Almost there!" Anime yelled. Ahead of them, the traffic light turned from yellow to red. Hood's eyes widened as she saw that Anime wasn't slowing down. Instead, she was going faster, "It's red! It's red!"

"What's your point?" **(4)** Anime asked, driving by several cars that honked and people yelled curses at the lousy driver that was Anime. Anime stuck her head out the window, "You suck! Where'd ya get your license?! In a bag of potato chips?!" **(5)**

"How can she insult people who are driving well when she's the one that's the terrible driver?" Hood nearly screeched at Ship, who shook her head as she didn't understand that logic either, "This is as bad as a carnival ride."

"I'm a great driver!" Anime retorted. As they came close to black gates that shielded the large castle-like home, Anime squealed, "We're here!"

She floored it. Ship, Demon and Hood all smacked their faces against the wall, groaning in pain at the harsh impact. Hood sighed, turning to the driver who was unaffected, "That was the worst car ride of all history."

"But did you die?" Anime questioned.

She got out of the car, "Here's the spot! Wow! It's just as pretty as in the catalog! And it's way bigger, too! Can you believe it? And it's ours!"

Anime was a girl of fifteen years of age. She had long wavy chocolate-brown hair and dark brown eyes to match. She was wearing a long, baggy black T-shirt that read, in dark red letters, 'Anime Is L!f3!' and dark blue jeans. She was wearing black with blue Converse and her hair was set in a loose ponytail. Her curly bangs were pushed to the left side of her hair and made it up to her chin. Some of her hair was sticking up from the sides as well.

Demon followed her out, slightly wobbly on her feet as she was not over the crazy car ride, "This is it? This place is huge, Anime!"

Demon appeared to be slightly younger than Anime, as well as shorter. She had straight brown hair that she had placed in a comfortable ponytail and with no hair sticking out from the sides. Her eyes were brown, a lighter shade than Anime's, and had no bangs. She wore a light purple shirt with the images of the Powerpuff Girls and dark brown baggy pants, along with black sneakers with neon-green stripes.

Hood opened the car door and fell, "Mmm . . . gravel . . ." **(6)** She stood and her mouth opened wide, "You're right, Demon. This place is huge! Anime, Demon, you guys bought a nice house!"

Hood appeared to be around Demon and Anime's age but was, in fact, younger than both. Even though she was younger, she was taller than both girls. Her black hair was held together by a white ribbon, her bangs nearly covering her dark brown eyes. She was wearing a white dress shirt with a black vest over it. She had on a black skirt and black-and-white socks that reached up to her knees. She had black flats on that held a white stone at the points.

"We all helped to buy it, Hood. Did you forget that? And we got a great deal on it, too." The last female, Ship, replied.

Ship was around the age of all three but was the youngest amidst all the girls. Unlike the others, her long dark brown hair was loose and cascading down her shoulders. She had dark brown eyes, almost the same shade as Anime's, and was around Hood's height. She was wearing a loose-fitting light blue blouse with water patterns on it and baggy black pants with red stripes running down the sides that had fire designs on them. She was wearing black-and-blue sneakers as well.

Anime smirked, "Yup! So, Demon, Hood, Ship," The three girls stood to attention, looking at the eldest of all four. Anime turned to the gates, "Let's begin, shall we? The Institute of Anime and Animations is finally open. It's time to call them in.

_**~~~~Elsewhere~~~~**_

"Haruuuuuu! Guess what!" A male blonde with pink eyes called out to a black-haired, blue-eyed boy that was now identified as Haru. The two boys were alone in a lounge that was reserved, according to the sign in front, for the chosen cast of Free! Iwatobi Swin Club.

Haru had been reading a magazine article that had been speaking about the IA&A, the "prestigious" new institute founded by three brilliant minds and one insane mind. According to said article, the insane one, Anime, had come up with the idea after getting a sugar rush (or, as the article said, gotten sugar high) and had been approved by the other three. The IA&A had chosen certain people to enter their program and they had received the letter. Haru turned to him, "What is it, Nagissa?"

"I got a call from that mysterious 'Ship' person who invited us to the IA&A! It's finally open! We're to head to the main house as soon as possible!" Nagissa said with a grin.

Haru gave out a sigh, "Finally. . ."

"What's wrong?" Nagissa asked, "Don't you like your roommate?"

Haru's left eye twitched as he relieved the first day in the hotel.

_**~~~~Flashback~~~~**_

"_Here we are." Haru said. He had arrived at the hotel with Nagissa, Rin, Makoto, Rei and Kisumi. The six male teenagers looked around at the empty lobby and reception desk. There were no signs of life anywhere, not even tumbleweed! Haru looked around, "Assistance?"_

"_You must be the H2O Gang!" A voice yelled, "And Kisumi, of course . . ."_

_They looked up to see an eighteen year old girl with curly green hair in two ponytails with light red eyes. She was wearing a maid outfit and there were white ribbons on her ponytails. She must have been the person who had spoken just now. She waved, walking down towards them, "Hello! I'm-!"_

_She tripped on her untied shoelaces. She squeaked and started falling down the stairs. The boys all winced, anime-sweat drops on all of them. When she reached the bottom of the staircase, she face-planted onto the carpeted ground._

_She quickly got up and dusted herself off, shaking her head. A small rat flew out of it and the boys all took a small step back. She kept shaking until a moldy piece of sandwich came out, "Ah, lunch!" __**(7)**_

_She took a bite, much to the teenagers' disgust. She threw it and ran towards them, "As I was saying, I'm Arinien!" Arinien, once again, tripped. She groaned, glaring at the untied laces, "Stupid laces, tie yourselves!"_

"_You obviously don't do it." One of the laces retorted. _

_Arinien scoffed, crossing her arms, and pouting, "You're doing it on purpose! A conspiracy! The number one problem the world is facing today isn't global warming, people! It's untied shoelaces! We must subdue them!"_

"_We found a crazy." Rin noted._

_She turned to him, "Hush, wereshark! I know you're secret and what happened in Australia while you went swimming in the ocean! __**(8)**__ Now, I'm your guide! Your rooms are 7, 8, 9, 10 and 11. Have fun while I defeat these rebel laces!"_

"_You'll never take us alive!" A lace yelled, squirming like a worm._

"_Wait," Haru said, confused, as Arinien started choking her laces, who pleaded mercy from her ruthlessness, "You only mentioned five rooms. We're six." _

"_That's right! Good, you can count! Hot and smart! Good deal for anyone!" She said with a grin. She released her laces that suddenly tied themselves and stood. She shook her head, "Now, my guests Nezumi and Shion will need my help to get their rooms. Get comfortable, boys! Haru, Rin, remember Australia?" She giggled and began to twirl, suddenly vanishing, leaving behind pink petals._

_Ignoring the obviously insane girl, the boys headed to their rooms. Rei opened the door to one room and looked at the others, "Hey Haru, Rin, there's a note in this room with your names on it."_

_Haru froze as he remembered that certain trip he took with Rin. Arinien's words ran through his mind, "Oh no . . . They wouldn't . . ."_

_Rin entered the room and took a hold of the note. He cleared his throat and opened it. It read:_

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAYES! *wink, wink* __**(9)**_

_-Ship_

"_Great. . . ." Haru said aloud._

_**~~~~Flashback~~~~**_

"It wasn't that bad, was it? Sharing with the wereshark-. I mean, Rin." Nagissa corrected himself. Haru sighed, "Arinien has gotten to you. Why does she even call Rin a wereshark?"

"The world will never know!" Nagissa replied.

Haru sighed again, "Let's go pack. We have to get to the main house."

Nagissa nodded, "Oh, yeah! Here we go!"

_**~~~~Elsewhere~~~~**_

"Hey, guys!" A two-toned brunette with chocolate-brown eyes yelled out, running to a lounge that had a sign that read 'Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Chosen Cast Only'. He ran to the group of fifteen teenagers that were all sprawled on the couches.

"What's up, Jaden? Hear any good news?" A boy with a Southern accent asked. He had teal hair and emerald eyes. Jaden nodded at him, "Yup, Jesse! Great! Make room for me, Haou!"

Jaden sat down next to a teenager that was identical to himself except he had golden eyes, "The person who invited us to the IA&A, Anime, said they're finally open and that we should head to the main house."

"Finally." Haou said, "And we had to be chosen by the psycho."

"Psychos are alright," A teen identical to Jesse said. The difference was that he had orange eyes and that his hair was a darker shade of teal than Jesse's and he appeared to have a leather fetish **(A/N: Lots of leather.)**. He smirked, "Besides, didn't you enjoy my company? Especially cause we shared a bed . . ."

"Drop dead, Jehu. And that was a onetime thing as you practically molested me and I had to switch roommates and be with Jaden." Haou glared.

Jehu pouted, "Haou-chan, don't be mean . . ."

Haou stood and Jaden ran away from his angry doppelganger. From nowhere, a mallet appeared from his hands. Jehu's eyes widened as he saw the thing was large enough to crack his skull, "H-H-Haou-chan . . .!"

"Don't fucking call me Haou-chan!" He hit the blunette, who went cross-eyed and fell back. Jesse started fanning his face and Jaden placed ice on his head. Jaden turned to Haou, "How did you get a mallet . . .?"

"It was in my room. Anime said I would need it if Jehu tried anything on me." Haou deadpanned. The others in the room gulped, eyeing the mallet as if it was a cursed object.

"So, we're leaving now?" Jesse asked.

"Yup!" Jaden clarified.

_**~~~~Elsewhere~~~~**_

"Young master?" A pale man around his early twenties with black hair and ruby eyes asked, a British accent lacing his words.

The pale man dressed in the black garb of a butler had made it to a lounge that had the words 'Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji Chosen Cast Only'. There six other people in the room, each of them sitting elegantly in a couch.

"Oh, Bassie~." A red-head with green eyes framed by red spectacles suddenly called out, standing and holding the hands of the black-clad butler, "You're back~! Where have you been, my love?"

He was hit by a pair of garden trimmers. The dark brown-haired, green eyed man with spectacles who wielded it fixed his glasses, "Reaper Sutcliff . . . Silence your mouth. The demon is about to report to its master."

"You ain't much fun, Will." Another said. The top of his hair was blonde while the bottom was black and he had spectacles and the same green eyes as the others. He grinned, "It's fun seeing Grell get rejected by the demon butler."

"Silence, Ronald." Will deadpanned, his gaze falling at the younger Reaper.

The demon butler smiled, almost cat-like. He turned his ruby gaze at a young male who was drinking tea and sitting on the couch like the noble he was, "As I was saying, my lord, our host Hood has contacted me."

His lord finally turned to him, placing the tea cup on the table. The boy was no older than thirteen and had pale skin. One of his blue eyes was covered by a black eye patch in his right eye and his black hair had a tint of blue in it. "Has she, Sebastian?"

The butler, now identified as Sebastian, nodded, "It appears that the IA&A is finally open and we are to head to the main house. They've prepared one of their coaches to fetch us."

"So we're not staying in here any longer? Shame. I liked the idiotic maid." A blonde with blue eyes said with a smirk, "Don't you agree, Claude?"

"Yes, your Highness." Another butler said. Like Sebastian, he was dressed in black and had black hair and pale skin. The only difference was that this demon butler had honey-colored eyes.

Ciel leaned on his seat, "I see. Then let's depart." Sebastian smiled, his right hand over his chest as he bowed slightly, "Yes, my lord."

_**~~~~Elsewhere~~~~**_

"Natsu! Lucy! Gray! Erza!" A blue cat yelled, flying to a lounge that read 'Fairy Tail Chosen Cast Only'. The room was warm and homey, a fireplace warming the room. Four teenagers were all sprawled on the carpeted floor, rather than the couches.

The female with blonde hair and brown eyes looked up, smiling at the familiar looking cat, "Hey, Happy! What's up?"

"I received a message from our host, Demon!" Happy squeaked out. Instantly, three extra pair of eyes landed on him. The red headed female with brown eyes sat up, "I'm guessing this is from the IA&A."

Happy nodded, "Indeed, Erza! Mistress Demon has announced that it is open and we must head to the main house as soon as possible! Preferably today as the other chosen members were also informed to head to the house!"

"What are we waiting for?" A boy with pink hair and black eyes asked, standing up with a fist in the air. He grinned happily until Lucy coughed, "You do realize we're going to the main house on a car, right, Natsu?"

Natsu slowly slid down to the ground, looking almost defeated. He didn't want to ride that damn contraption! Why couldn't he walk over there? Why ride that blasted thing that caused him such terrible motion sickness?

The last male sighed, sitting up so he could join the conversation and look at his teammates and friends, "At least we're abandoning this place. I'd rather not return here, if you ask my opinion." The last male had dark blue hair and dark blue eyes. He was looking around the place.

Lucy blinked, "Why not, Gray? It's a nice place! We each have a five star room and the food here is excellent. Not to mention that this lounge is really fun! It's grown on me, I have to admit."

Gray snorted, "And you're not creeped out by the fact that we're the only people here? Don't you think that other people could be booked here? It is a big place and yet it seems it's only us. Us and that odd maid Arinien who keeps squealing yelling things like 'yaoi' and 'shipping' and 'fanservice'. Don't you find her to be a little off?"

Erza nodded, "Indeed."

"Can we talk about the weird maid and the lack of occupants later?" Happy asked, waving his hands in front of them, "We have to head off! The car is picking us up in about twenty minutes, or so!"

Lucy stood, "Alright! Let's enjoy this, alright! No missions, no danger! Just a nice, relaxing institute where we can have fun! It's been a long time since we've actually slacked off! So, please enjoy it! I can't stress enough how much we need this vacation! We just need it really badly!"

Gray rolled his eyes, "Fine. Then, let's relax. And we have to go get our things. Those IA&A people are going to pick us up any moment now."

_**~~~~Elsewhere~~~~**_

"I love this place so much!" Anime cried out suddenly, grinning widely. She was stretched on a fancy-looking bedroom, "I think this should be my death bed. I'll be here until I die! I'll live in this place forever! And I'm never gonna leave this room! I'll put a fridge filled with chocolate and anything sugary in it and my whole collection of animes too!" **(10)**

Demon poked her head in, "That would be a nice prospect, Anime, but that's not gonna happen. We're gonna have to get the kids in here and help them around. And you have your responsibilities. You're not even helping us pack."

"Don't matter!" Anime grinned, sitting up, "I'm never leaving this bed, ever!"

Demon grinned slyly, Anime raising her eyebrow at the grin. Demon leaned on the doorway, "That's too bad, Anime. If I recall, Roxas and _Sora_ are coming to the house any minute."

At the name Sora, Anime's eyes widened. Her cheeks turned a flush pink. With a scream, she sprung out of bed. She rushed to the mirror and removed her ponytail, allowing her wavy, unruly hair to be free from all restraints. She started combing her hair with her fingers, "GODSOFOLYMPUS,WHYDIDN'TANYONETELLMEABOUTTHIS?! OHMYGOD,ILOOKTERRIBLE! WHATAMIGONNAWEAR?! DOESMYHAIRLOOKOKAY?! SHOULDIDRESSCASUALLYORFANCY?! DEMON,YOUHAVETOHELPMEORI'MGONNADIE!" **(11)**

Demon anime sweat-dropped as Anime dashed to her closet, throwing all types of clothing in search of the perfect clothing. She dropped to her knees in the heap of her clothing, looking distressed. Her hair was extremely frizzy and she let herself fall face-first onto the clothing, screaming.

Demon walked up to her, "Don't worry. You'll find the right clothes. Now, I'm off. I gotta finish decorating. Not all of us were in a sugar rush, hence allowing us to place our clothes in here first."

Anime looked up, looking very sad, "But Deeee-mon! You can't leave me! I mean, it's So-ra! Sora! The Keyblade Master! Roxas's Somebody! The protagonist from Kingdom Hearts! I've been crushing on him since the sixth grade when I saw him in that manga! **(12)** He doesn't even notice me! I should cut my hair and dye my hair red and change my name to Kairi-."

"You're being too dramatic, Ani." Demon crouched down next to Anime. She covered her face with a dress, "You don't get it! You got two! Sesshomaru and Roxas! I only like my Sora! And he wouldn't even notice me . . ." She ran to the wardrobe, "I have some business to attend to. Excuse me."

"What business do you have in a wardrobe?" Demon asked as she stood up.

"Go to Narnia! I might even become a queen or something!" **(13)** She yelled back, closing herself in it. Demon sighed, "Honestly, she's insane. It could be that her sugar high is over . . ."

There was a scream and Demon smiled, "Ah, our first guests have arrived. I shall welcome them with the warm IA&A greeting." As she started to leave, she felt a chill in her back. She turned but saw nothing. She shrugged and left the room.

Had she had waited longer, she would've seen a transparent figure appear. It stared at the wardrobe, where muffled screams of distress could be heard. Banging sounds followed and Anime was screaming, "BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!"

The figure moved to the closet and materialized an old simple and plain white dress, placing it on Anime's bed. As it turned to leave, it giggled mischievously but then tripped on Anime's heap of clothing. It gave out a loud yell and fell face-first into all of the clothes.

Anime cried out from the wardrobe, "Demon, leave me alone! I'm being a typical teenage girl and angsting about life and also having ordinary teen girl drama! If you can be so kind, let me angst in peace, okay? Thank you." She started banging on the wardrobe again.

The figure got out of the clothes pile and shook its head. It stared at the wardrobe as Anime ranted about how she couldn't even date Voldemort (who needed a nose because he was creeping everyone out as he didn't have one), much less date the cute (and other words used but the figure didn't know what some of them meant) and awesome Sora.

The figure turned at the corner of the room, where a black mist was appearing. A dark shadow materialized and growled. The figure let out a sound that, strangely enough, sounded like a whimper of terror. It turned around, shaking in fear, "He's here to get us!"

There was a shriek from the figure as it dispersed into several particles. The dark figure growled again and vanished. At this moment, Anime poked her head out. She looked away, "I heard voices . . . besides the normal ones . . ." **(14)**

Nothing. Just nothing. Except . . . Anime got out of the wardrobe to inspect the white dress on her bed. She poked it and frowned, "Guess Demon put it out for me. . ."

"Anime!" This was Hood's voice and Anime turned to the doorway, "Hurry up! We have visitors! It's the chosen cast of Inuyasha! I need their autographs! I'd hurry getting ready if I were you."

"Coming!" She shouted back. She glanced at the dress and shrugged, picking it up. The material felt so soft in his hands, almost like the fur of a Watapon. "Never one to wear something so girly . . . but for Sora, I'd do it."

She blushed and quickly removed her clothes to put on the white dress. To her surprise, it fit her just right. She smiled, "Who knew that diet would work? Damn. . ."

"Anime!" This was Ship.

"Coming!" Anime yelled, running out of the room in the dress. As soon as she did, a dark chuckle sounded from the corner where the dark figure had first appeared.

**~~~~L!f3~~~~**

**Anime: Damn, I put myself angsting. I should make angst one of the genres if I keep this up. And I don't think it was that funny. I was in a sugar rush as I wrote this. **

**Jehu: Read and review! Flames will be given to the pyromaniacs from every show that you've ever seen or heard of. And we shall use it to blow up Anime's school!**

**Anime: Bad, Jehu! Bad!**

**Haou: *mumbling* Happy late Christmas and happy New Years.**

**Tamaki: Where's the enthusiasm, Haou?**

**Haou: In the closet, murdered along with all those haters.**

**Jaden: Is that the weird smell that I smelled?**

**Tyson: Haou is kill crazy.**

**Anime: Read and review. And, yes. I am insane. I just hide it from people. **

**~~~~L!f3~~~~ **

**(1) This is a reference to Yu-Gi-Oh! GX The Abridged Series. And yes. Jaden is absolutely flawless. ShadyVox did one hell of a job as his voice actor.**

**(2) A line from episode 9 of Inuyasha abridgement. Those guys are hilarious.**

**(3) Jack Sparrow says that in Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End.**

**(4) This actually occurs in an anime called Ayashi no Ceres, in episode 3. It was a funny scene.**

**(5) This is actually a translated version of a Spanish phrase my parents say to comment on bad driving. It just sticks. It's '****Donde sacaron su licencia? En las bolsas de Sabritas?' I love being Hispanic.**

**(6) Another reference to Inuyasha the Abridged Series. Inuyasha says it in an episode.**

**(7) My mom actually asks me if I have dead things in the jungle that is my frizzy hair.**

**(8) I found a picture in iFunny that talked about that.**

**(9) Ship wanted that in there after she saw a picture like that. Had to do it.**

**(10) That is the room I wished I had. It'd be perfect!**

**(11) Translation: "GODS OF OLYMPUS, WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME ABOUT THIS?! OH MY GOD, I LOOK TERRIBLE! WHAT AM I GONNA WEAR?! DOES MY HAIR LOOK OKAY?! SHOULD I DRESS CASUALLY OR FANCY?! DEMON, YOU HAVE TO HELP ME OR I'M GONNA DIE!"**

**(12) That statement is true. The manga was Kingdom Hearts II, volume 1. He briefly shows up but I found him so cute. He's my first and only anime crush.**

**(13) This conversation should've come out in Ouran High School Host Club in episode 8.**

**(14) A reference to the Inuyasha Abridgment episode 14. Kagome says it. It describes my insane ways.**


End file.
